Runins Exciting
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: I got bored. Hadn't written anything in a while. Decided...what the hell? Why not. Gaara got hurt...Sakura cares for him...blah blah blah.


**Don't we all just love pie? I know this isn't usual...but whatever. Get used to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...blah blah blah. Attack me with torches and pitch forks if you want to.**

**It's a lil OOC on Gaara's side. But isn't it always?**

* * *

Logging into my IM account, I realized something. All of the people on there…I didn't talk to. It's a lot having other ninjas worry about you while you're on your mission and all…but I hardly even take any missions anymore because of the work at the hospital that I constantly took on. I hardly even remember the boys that had the crushes on me; I only felt a stab of pain when I saw them in the emergency room when they came in with their fatal injuries.

Speaking of the emergency room, the Kazekage is under my care, because the idiot came in with serious injuries all over his body, and he had massive blood loss. So, of course, he was put under my care, because I was the only one legible enough to care for him, exception of Tsunade. Seeing as Tsunade's always busy with…paperwork…I was put on the job. Fun.

I checked on him just before I left and we had sort of a run in.

I tapped the needle to insure that the medicine was getting around in there and then I prepared to slide it into his arm. Before I could, though, his eyes shot open and his hand clutched my wrist with such swiftness that I hardly had time to move or react.

"Gaara, I'm just trying to give you pain medicine so that you'll only be sore in the morning, instead of in intense pain that you'll be complaining about for weeks." He glared at me, but didn't let go of my wrist he held in his tight vice grip.

"Don't stick me with a needle. You won't be able to. Just try now." I did as he said, but when I attempted to stick the needle into his skin, sand deflected the needle and broke it. "I told you. Give me a pill or put it in my water for me to drink. It's easier than trying to deflect the sand…I don't want it to accidently harm you."

"You control it though. You wouldn't hurt me if you didn't have to…" Gaara stared up at me in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe that anyone would even think that way about him. I guess no matter what he said about not caring what people thought about him, he really did, and anyone who had the faith I did in him, he disbelieved them.

It's a defense mechanism. It thinks that you will hurt me and therefore will attack you. No matter who you are. I can't control it, and I wish that I could, so that I couldn't hurt some of the people I love, and the medics that try to help me when I'm hurt." He seemed so bitter about it, but I never really questioned it, I didn't really want to. I turned away from him and disposed safely of the broken needle.

"You love people Gaara? I would have never thought." Gaara cracked a smile at me, and I was astonished he'd take that so well. "Tell me who."

"I love my sister and my brother, of course. Why wouldn't I? I love them, but sparring, or even trying to wake me up, they get hurt, and it's starting to get old. I feel so terrible for hurting them, but at least they know that I really can't help it at all. And I like the medics that try to help me, I mean, why wouldn't I like them? They're trying to help me."

"Aw, no medic in particular?" I was playing with him now, just being playful and seeing how long his good mood lasted for me. I certainly hoped longer, I liked this side of Gaara.

"Oh, Tsunade is my favorite medic." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. I selected two pills from the cabinet above my head and I got a cup of water from the sink for him. I took them over to him, but he inquired them, looking at them curiously before talking them. "What are they for?"

"The green one is for your pain. The purple one is a sleeping pill." He took the green one and refused the other.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet, Sakura. I want to keep talking to you." I've been alone way too long." I could tell that I am one of Gaara's favorites, although I really never spoke to him. I managed to make him smile, though, so I was taking a gander that it was a good thing that I could make him smile.

"Why were you on a mission for our village?" I decided to inquire. He wanted to talk. He just didn't tell me what to talk about, so I decided that it was free game. He perked up at my question and smiled again, as though he expected the question from me.

"I'm a powerful shinobi, Sakura. When your village needed me to lead anbu on this S-ranked mission, I wasn't going to say no. You know that Neji is injured and couldn't possibly take on this mission. So…since all of the other people who could possibly lead this mission just happened to be busy, I decided to help out with it."

"Alright, so either your council was pissing you off, you hadn't been on a mission in so long that you just couldn't stand it, or you just wanted to see someone when you reported here for your mission report." Gaara narrowed his eyes at her and she knew she hit the nail on the head with him.

"It's all three, actually."

"Who did you come to see?" I started to move away, but he grabbed my hand and patted the bed beside him. I smiled and sat down next to him. Yet again, I could tell that he liked my company, so I didn't find anything wrong with it.

"I bet you could figure it out in a moment, easy."

"Tsunade? Shikamaru? Temari?" Temari had moved here to be with Shikamaru after their wedding. I thought it was kind of cute, really. Seeing that Temari was willing to give her life up in the sand to be with Shikamaru, I mean.

"She's a little bit closer, actually." I scrunched my face up in concentration and stared at him in confusion. I really couldn't think of a girl here that he knew any better than his sister, or even me, seeing as I attended to him several times for his injuries.

"I can't think of anyone else!" I held my head in confusion and stared at him, pleading with my eyes for him to tell me. I wanted to know so badly, but I just couldn't think of a name myself. I felt overly stupid. Well, a little but anyway.

"Sakura, it's you!" He sat up with a little bit of difficulty and wrapped strong, tan arms around my waist. I stared at him, speechless, I couldn't think of anything to say to him after that last statement got me. My face was deep red as he pulled me against his bandaged chest and gave me a secure hug that made me feel safe.

"But…how? I mean…Gaara; I don't even know you that well…" I was embarrassed to say this to the guy that was outright saying that he liked me, and came to see me. "I know that you live in Suna. And I know that your mom died giving birth to you and your uncle betrayed you. I know that Temari and Kankouro are somewhat afraid of you because of your skills. I know that almost no one can beat you, even if they do give you various injuries. Your sand is the ultimate weapon and it can also transport you to places you want to be. You're the Kazekage. The sand demon was torn from your body and you died and one of your village elders brought you back to life, but I only know that because I was there and—"

He cut me off by kissing my lips gently, timidly. "I think you know more than enough about me than most people do. You're fine, Sakura. You're perfect." He smiled again at me, and I realized for the first time that he was smiling for me, only for me. I felt slow for not realizing this before, but I didn't say anything about it. He'd probably reprimand me for it.

That was a really good run in.

* * *

**Bum bum buuum. SPLOOSH MANNNN**


End file.
